Freaky Winchester Weekend
by quietandsneaky
Summary: My first ever Daddy Dean story! When Dean is an obnoxious jerk to his teenage daughter Andrea about her looks, his wife Natalie comes up with a unique way to teach him a lesson.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original characters of Andrea and Natalie Winchester do.**

 **A/N: I stepped outside of my comfort zone here and wrote a Daddy Dean story. Basically, Dean is being a jerk to his teenage daughter, not taking into account how insensitive he's being when he picks on her about how she looks. So his wife comes up with a rather unique idea to teach him a lesson.**

 **Warning: this story is rated T for the implied mention of a past sexual assault. Nothing overt, but it is briefly mentioned by the character of Natalie, Dean's wife, in the context of an argument about why Dean can't be a jerk to his daughter about the way she dresses. Dean's daughter also has her first period in the story. So, if either of these things make you too uncomfortable, don't read.**

"Here, let's try this."

Natalie took a little eyeshadow and applied it to Andrea's eyes. Andrea giggled, and looked in the mirror beside them. She looked two years older, and turned to her mother with a huge smile.

"What do you think, mom?" she asked.

"You're beautiful." Natalie said. "But remember the rule."

"I know, I know." Andrea said. "Fifteen."

Natalie nodded, kissing Andrea's forehead. The thirteen-year-old was, from her head to her feet, a daddy's girl, but she was growing closer to her mother lately too. Her mom was better at helping her understand what was going on with her growing body, and was more patient and understanding about it than her father was. Andrea had become more and more interested in makeup and styling her hair differently lately. While her mother was pretty lenient about her hair, allowing Andrea to do pretty much whatever she wanted as long as it was clean and brushed, the makeup rule was firm. She was allowed to experiment at home, with her mother present, but she was not allowed to wear any makeup out of the house until she was fifteen. Unfortunately, Natalie had not discussed this with her husband and Andrea's father, Dean, who walked in at just that moment.

"Hey, my girls. What are you up to?" he asked.

"Hi, daddy." Andrea said, turning to her father.

Andrea got up and walked over to hug her father. Dean, who hadn't been looking at them when he walked in, placed his jacket on the bed and hugged Andrea back. Andrea, nicknamed 'Andy' by her dad, kept her arms around Dean's waist as she looked up. She had a smile on her face, which immediately melted away when Dean frowned.

"What is this?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked, letting Dean go.

Dean's tone turned more stern. "What's all over your face?" he asked.

"Mommy and I were giving each other makeovers." Andrea said, looking to her mother to see if she was in trouble; her mom looked just as surprised as she was.

"You're way too young to be messing with makeup." Dean said. "You look ridiculous. Go wash your face."

"Dean!" Natalie finally said. "Andy, you don't have to go anywhere. Dean, stop being a jerk. We were in here having a good time and you're not going to ruin it. Go away."

Dean looked shocked at being sent away, but the look on his wife's face was enough to make the seasoned supernatural hunter know better than to say anything else. He took another displeased look at Andrea, then turned around and left. Andrea looked down to the floor, trying to keep from crying. It was hard for her to think that she had disappointed her dad for any reason. She walked back over to her mom and sat down beside her again. Natalie noticed that Andrea was upset now.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Andrea said quietly.

"You don't sound okay." Natalie said. "Does it bother you when your dad says stuff about the way you look?"

"Yeah." Andrea said. Her voice broke and a single tear fell down her face.

"Hey." Natalie said, grabbing Andrea's chin. "I'll talk to your dad. He had no right to talk to you like that. But you know that he's wrong, right? You're a beautiful kid. Alright?"

Andrea nodded and smiled. "Thanks, mommy."

Natalie gave her a hug. She loved the fact that Andrea still called her mommy, despite the fact that she was thirteen. After making Andrea feel better, they went back to their night. Dean was sleeping on the couch when Andrea went to bed, but that didn't stop Natalie from waking him up and yelling at him for what he had said to Andrea. Natalie ended the conversation by telling Dean.

"You are not allowed to be mean to her, Dean. For any reason. You have to think about the way you talk to her."

The next morning, Natalie received a call from school saying that school was cancelled due to a water line in the school breaking. Andrea quickly decided what she wanted to do for the day.

"Mommy, can I go to the mall with Candy?"

Candy was Candace Burrell, Andrea's best friend from the age of two on. Natalie quickly agreed. Natalie was a teacher at Andrea's school, and was behind on some grading, so she was thankful for the opportunity to do her work uninterrupted. After making sure Andrea had her birthday money, her cell phone, her jacket, and her house key, Natalie gave her strict instructions to be back home by dinnertime.

"Have fun, sweetie."

Dean, who worked in town as a mechanic, came home around lunchtime and was surprised to find Natalie home. Things were still a little tense from the night before. Dean thought he had done the right thing, and that Natalie was wrong in undermining him in front of Andrea. Natalie had explained that Andrea knew she wasn't allowed to wear makeup outside the house, but that she was still a teenage girl, and it was fun for her to experiment in a safe place. She'd explained to Dean that Andrea was very sensitive about the way she looked, and Dean needed to leave her alone and not say anything about it. Only when Natalie explained that he'd made Andrea cry did Dean realize exactly what he'd done. Once Natalie explained why she wasn't at school, Dean sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry." he said simply. "I thought a lot about last night."

"It's not just me you have to apologize to." Natalie said. "You really hurt her feelings, Dean."

"I know." Dean said. "What should I do?"

"Just tell her you're sorry." Natalie explained. "When she gets home, just pull her aside and tell her that you're an idiot who wasn't thinking. And from now on, if you have a problem with anything having to do with how she looks, you talk to me first."

"Deal." Dean said.

"Dean, she loves you." Natalie assured him. "You make the sun come up for her in the morning. And what you say to her sticks in her head. When you talk to her, you have to think to yourself, is this what I want her to think about herself? If the answer's no, keep your damn mouth shut."

Dean laughed. "Yes, mam." He looked at her for a long, hard moment before asking, "Your dad didn't think about what he said to you, did he?"

Natalie looked down, much the way that Andrea had done the night before. Her father had never once, the entire time she'd lived at home, hit her. But he had never said a kind word to her either. He offered her only insults and criticisms, about the way she looked, the way she talked, what she thought, and anything else he could think of to insult her about. Natalie looked at Dean and said seriously,

"No. He didn't. Which is why you will. Or you'll have to deal with me. Got it?"

"Got it." Dean said. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe." Natalie said, offering him a kiss.

Dean checked the clock. "I got to go back to work. See you tonight."

"Okay."

Dean got up and started for the door when he remembered something. "Hey, babe?"

"Yes, dear?" Natalie said without looking up from the table.

"Sam wants to come for dinner. Is that okay?" Dean asked.

Natalie looked up with a smile. "Have I ever said no?"

"Thanks, babe. You're the best." Dean said, blowing her another kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get out of here." Natalie said.

Dean walked out and headed back to work. Natalie worked a little longer on her grading. She was almost caught up with her work, and was about to make herself a large bowl of ice cream as a treat. Her cell phone dinged once. It was a text from Andrea.

 _Mommy I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad._

Andrea, alarmed, answered back right away. _Are you okay? What's going on?_

 _I spent my birthday money on something, and I'm not sure if you're going to like it._ Andrea said.

 _Honey, it's your money. What did you get?_ Natalie said.

Almost a full minute passed, and Natalie was getting worried. Another text came through, and it was a picture. Natalie opened it and gasped. Andrea had left that morning with long, wavy hair that went almost to her hips. Her hair was now shoulder length and more curly, which Natalie guessed happened when it was cut. The haircut was gorgeous, and Natalie was so surprised that she forgot to reply.

 _Mommy?_ a worried Andrea texted back.

 _Baby, you look so cute!_ Natalie answered. _I absolutely love it!_

 _Really?_ Andrea asked.

 _Yes._ Natalie said. _You did good, baby._

 _Thanks, mommy. Candy and I are going to get some ice cream and then I'm coming home._ Andrea said.

 _Okay, sweetie. Have fun._ Natalie said.

Natalie put her phone away and smiled. She then realized the real reason Andrea may have texted her about the haircut. She was worried about Dean's reaction. Natalie picked up her phone and texted Dean to call her before he came home. She then got another idea. She texted Sam.

 _Andy got a haircut today and she's worried about how it looks. Can you make a big deal about it for me? Tell her how good she looks?_

Sam answered back within a minute. _Sure thing. Want me to bring anything for dinner tonight?_

 _Some beer and stuff for salad would be amazing._ Natalie requested.

 _You got it. See you tonight._ Sam said.

Natalie's answer was _You're the awesomest brother in the entire world :)_

Natalie started working on preparing dinner, deciding on tacos, Andrea's favorite. Sam got there a couple hours later, and started helping her with dinner. Andrea had asked for and been given permission to go to Candy's house for a while, so she walked in a few minutes behind Sam. Sam kept his promise to Natalie, lighting up in a huge smile when he saw her.

"Hi, kitten." Sam said. "You look great! I love the haircut."

"Thanks, uncle Sammy." Andrea said, as she walked over to give him a hug.

"So, I heard you had a day off school today." Sam said.

Andrea sat at the counter and told her mother and uncle about her day at the mall with Candy. Natalie was getting worried, as she hadn't heard from Dean yet. She didn't want him to react badly to Andrea's haircut and make her feel bad like he had the night before. Natalie had told Sam about what happened, and Sam agreed with her that Dean had way overreacted. As Andrea finished telling her story, Natalie heard the front door open.

"Lucy, I'm home!"

"We're in here, daddy!" Andrea said from the kitchen.

Dean walked in and stopped short at the sight of Andrea.

"Daddy?" Andrea asked, worried. "What do you think?"

"Honey." Dean said, walking over towards her slowly. He ran his hands through her hair slowly. "Why'd you cut it? It looked so beautiful before."

"DEAN!" a horrified Sam and Natalie shouted.

Andrea jumped off the chair at the counter and ran out of the kitchen, clearly crying. The three adults heard her bedroom door slam, and both Sam and Natalie rounded on Dean. Natalie walked up to Dean and slapped him hard in the back of the head. She said nothing else, just headed down to Andrea's room to try and comfort her. She heard Sam yelling at Dean from down the hall. Natalie reached Andrea's door, knocked once, and opened it. Andrea was lying on the bed on her stomach, crying into a pillow. Natalie walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. She placed a hand on Andrea's back and started to rub it in small circles. Andrea didn't move, just continued to cry into the pillow.

"Talk to me, baby." Natalie said.

Andrea finally sat up and looked at her mother. "Were you just being nice to me?"

"No, baby." Natalie said. "Your hair does look beautiful."

"Then why's daddy being so mean to me?" Andrea said, crying again.

"I don't know, sweetie." Natalie said, wiping her face as she cried. "But listen to me. You are gorgeous. Don't ever let anyone tell you different. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Andrea said, laying down and placing her head in her mother's lap.

Natalie held Andrea for a few minutes, not talking, just stroking her hair and trying to calm her. Andrea's tears soon halted under her mother's tender touch, and her mother made her laugh by tickling her feet. There was a knock at the door, and it opened again. Dean was standing there this time.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Andrea warily looked at her mother, who answered for her. "Are you going to be nice?" Natalie said.

"I swear I will." Dean said.

Natalie looked at Andrea. "It's up to you."

Andrea nodded, and Dean walked in. "Hey, honey."

Andrea said nothing, still hurt by Dean's comments earlier.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier. I was just surprised. You've had your long hair forever. I'm just not ready for you to grow up."

"So you're not mad I cut my hair?" Andrea asked.

"No." Dean said. "No, honey. And it looks beautiful. And I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately."

Andrea thought about her father's apology before saying anything. He did seem sorry. And she knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Andrea looked at her mother, who still looked angry, but who nodded at Andrea. Andrea wrapped her arms around her father's neck, and forgave him.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, baby." Dean said.

All seemed normal the rest of the night. The family had dinner together, and Andrea felt better about herself. She kissed her father good night, and went to bed thinking about the sleepover she was planning the next day with Candy. Dean was off work that Saturday, so they spent the day together watching movies. At around four that afternoon, Andy left for Candy's house.

"Do we have the house to ourselves?" Dean asked Natalie a couple of hours later.

"I believe we do." Natalie said, smiling.

But before the two of them could really have any time together, the phone rang. Natalie reluctantly went to answer it, while Dean complained from the bed. Natalie waved him off, and talked briefly to Candy's mother, Jackie.

"Okay, Jackie. Thanks for calling. I'll come get her right now."

Dean groaned. "Why do you have to go get her? We haven't had any alone time together in forever!"

"Dean, stop complaining." Natalie said as she got dressed. "Andy needs me."

"Is she okay?" Dean asked. It wasn't like Andrea to want to leave Candy's. "Do you want me to come too?"

"No." Natalie said. "Trust me. She's okay, and I'll tell you later tonight. But I need to go pick her up."

"She's five doors down!" Dean said. "Why can't she walk back?"

"Dean, I mean it." Natalie said impatiently, picking up her keys. "I'm going to get Andy, and we have to go to the grocery store. When she gets home, be nice to her. Or else."

"Fine." Dean said grumpily.

Natalie quickly kissed him, then ran out the door. She returned with Andy around a half hour later. Dean was sitting on the couch when the two of them got home, flipping through channels on the TV. He was still upset at his night with Natalie being interrupted, but figured that if Andrea was upset enough to leave Candy's, something really was wrong. Dean turned towards Andrea, who was still standing behind the couch, waiting on Natalie to return.

"Hey, kiddo, you….?"

Dean cut his question off when he saw Andrea. Her face was heavy laden with makeup, and she was wearing a skirt that was much too short for Dean's liking. Dean jumped up from the couch and immediately forgot his promise to be patient with Andrea.

"Andrea Mary Winchester! What the hell are you wearing?" he asked.

"Daddy, please…" Andrea said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please nothing!" Dean said. "I don't care what your mom says, you are not allowed to be out of this house looking like you're asking for the wrong kind of attention. You're thirteen years old…"

Dean immediately stopped yelling when a glass flew by his ear and crashed against the wall. He looked into the kitchen to see a very angry looking Natalie standing there. Dean stood there, mouth gaping in utter shock at what had just happened. Natalie took advantage of his shock and turned to Andrea.

"Andy, baby, go to the kitchen and get me one of your father's beers please."

Andrea knew she wasn't in trouble with her mom, but did not want to chance making her even slightly annoyed in her current state. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out one of Dean's beers and handed it to Natalie. It was Andrea's turn to be shocked when, without breaking a sweat, Natalie opened the beer and poured it all over Dean. Dean sputtered and tried to regain his composure as Natalie walked back over to Andrea.

"If anyone ever talks to you again the way your father just did, you kick their ass. And if your father does it, you do exactly what I just did and you come find me and _I'll_ kick his ass. You got it?"

Andrea nodded. "Yes, mommy."

Natalie got an idea. "Did you bring your bag inside?"

Andrea shook her head no.

"Okay. Go back out to the car and wait for me. We'll get a motel room and do our own sleepover. How's that sound?" Natalie asked kindly.

Instead of answering Natalie, Andrea gratefully wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and squeezed. She walked back out to the car to wait for her mom, who rounded on Dean with a fury that Dean had never seen before.

"I'm sorry…" Dean started to say.

"Shut up." Natalie said. "Shut the hell up Dean. You really crossed the line this time. For your information, your little girl started her period tonight. She was scared and wanted her mom. That's why I left to go get her. The last thing she needed right now was you jumping on top of her for petty shit."

Dean stammered, unable to defend himself. He really had been a jerk.

"And furthermore, what you said about 'attracting the wrong kind of attention'? That's exactly what my father said to me when that son of a bitch attacked me in high school." Dean looked as if she'd slapped him in the face. "So if, God forbid, that ever does happen to her, it'll be the fault of whoever is stupid enough to lay a finger on her. Not her because of what she's wearing. And if she ever does think that it's her fault because of something you've said to her, then after I am done castrating that son of a bitch, I will move on to you. Got it?"

Dean swallowed. "Yeah." he said. "Yeah, I got it. I'm so…"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." Natalie said. "You're not getting out of this so easy. I'm taking Andy to get a room and we're going to hang out together tonight. Then _if_ we come back tomorrow, you'd better be ready with one hell of an apology."

Natalie turned and stalked out to the car, where Andrea was waiting. Natalie started the car, then got an idea. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly texted Sam.

 _Your stupid brother upset Andy again. I'm taking her to get a room in town. Will you come kick his ass for me tonight please?_

Sam answered back quickly again. _You got it. Tell kitten I love her and she's beautiful._

 _Thanks._ Natalie said simply, then started the car and headed towards the motel.

Two hours later, Natalie and Andrea were lying on a bed in the only motel in town. Natalie had talked with Andrea about her period, what it meant and what to expect now. Andrea had asked a few questions, and seemed to understand what was going on in general. Andrea had slipped into silence again, and was staring ahead out the window.

"Talk to me." Natalie said. "What are you thinking about?"

"I feel bad because you and daddy fought because of me." Andrea said.

"No we didn't." Natalie said. "Listen to me. Your daddy and I fought because he was mean to you and I'm not going to let him do that. No one can talk to you like your daddy did today. And I expect you to stand up for yourself if it happens again, or come and find me and I'll stand up for you. Nothing that happened tonight was your fault. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Andrea said. "I wish daddy could be a girl for a little while and see what it felt like."

Natalie smiled and started to dismiss the idea as funny, until she got an idea. She picked up her cell phone and sent another text, not telling Andrea what she was doing in case it didn't work. Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Natalie said. In came one of Natalie's dearest friends, much to Dean's dismay. "Hi, Rowena."

"Auntie Ro!" Andrea jumped off the bed and ran to Rowena.

"Hello, love." Rowena said warmly. Though she very rarely cared about anyone, she truly loved Andrea. She ran her hand through Andrea's hair. "I love your new hairdo!"

"Thanks." Andrea said, smiling.

As Andrea led Rowena over to the other bed in the room, Rowena asked, "What in the world is going on?"

Natalie told Rowena a bit about what had been going on in the previous few days. Rowena listened patiently, running her fingers through Andrea's hair as she did. When Natalie finished, a sympathetic Rowena grabbed her for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, love." she said. "Your father's a moron."

The overwhelming support from the rest of her family finally made Andrea blush. "Guys…"

"See?" Natalie asked. "I told you."

"You said you had an idea." Rowena said, turning to Natalie. "What was it?"

"Actually, it was Andy's idea." Natalie said. She explained to Rowena what Andrea had said, and a shocked Andrea protested.

"Mommy, I wasn't serious!"

"Why not?" Rowena asked. "I think it's a brilliant idea!"

"You do?" Andrea asked. "You mean we can do it?"

"Easy-peasy." Rowena said. She turned back to Natalie. "Where is Dean now?"

"At home." Natalie answered. "Sam should be ripping into him right about now."  
"You might want to get Sam down here." Rowena said. "Dean's going to get rather sleepy when we're done."

Rowena explained that she could turn Dean into a teen girl, but she needed some of Dean's hair. Natalie asked Rowena to get the spell started, and she texted Sam telling him where they were and what she needed. She promised to give him the details of what was going on when he got there. Sam arrived close to an hour later, and the plan was set.

The next morning, when Dean woke up, he felt…strange. It was Sunday, and he reached over to stroke Natalie's hair. When he realized she wasn't there, and remembered why, he felt guilty all over again. He sat up and was immediately assaulted by a headache. He assumed he had a hangover, until he remembered that he hadn't had a drink the night before. Dean realized something else too. He looked down towards his chest and saw it.

"What the…?"

Dean went to the mirror and stared in confusion. His hair had grown to his shoulders, he was over twenty years younger, and he had boobs. That was the part that caught his attention the most. The boobs. They were uncomfortable, they were mismatched, more importantly, they were _there in the first place_. Dean was close to panic. He didn't know what to do. To make matters worse, the front door opened just then.

"Dean, we're home!"

 _Shit_. Dean thought. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Dean? We know what's going on. Get down here in the living room."

 _What the hell do you mean you know what's going on?_ Dean thought as he walked into the living room. When Dean saw that not only was Natalie home, but Andrea, Sam, and Rowena were there too. Dean got another surprise when he realized that all the people in the living room looking at him _made him want to cry_. Dean could not remember ever feeling this self-conscious. The feeling got worse when everyone burst out into fits of laughter.

"Shut up, guys." Dean said. "It's not funny. What's wrong with me?"

Natalie was coughing from laughing so hard. "Sit down, Dean."

Dean sat on the couch, grateful that he was wearing a shirt. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to cover his flapping boobs, hoping that no one was looking at them. Sam was still laughing, and Dean still felt the urge to cry. He wanted to snap at Sam to shut up, but before he got the chance, Natalie started to explain.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Dean." she said. "We've simply…made you this way."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"We've made you this way." Natalie said. "You've become a teenage girl."

"What?"

"You've become a teenage girl." Natalie said. "You're going to be a girl for two days. Today and tomorrow. To help you realize why you have to be careful in what you say to Andy."

"Look, I'm sorry. But this…" Dean started to say.

"This is going to happen, Dean." Natalie said firmly. "You'll stay around the house today, and you're going to school with me and Andy tomorrow."

"But I have to work…" Dean said lamely.

"Yeah, I already took care of that." Natalie said. "I told Mike you needed a personal day because we had a fight and you needed some time to make it up to me. He didn't need much convincing."

When Dean stuttered from pure shock, Natalie said, "Yeah, you should probably put on a bra, Dean."

Dean finally found his voice; his stomach cramped uncomfortably. "What is wrong with my stomach?"

Natalie seemed confused, then looked to Rowena. "You didn't."

Rowena smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I figured he needed the entire experience."

Natalie laughed again. "Congratulations, Dean. You're having your first period."

Sam, who had remained mostly silent on the sidelines, snorted. "Wow, Dean."

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean said. "You can go home now."

"Nat?" Sam asked.

"You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to." Natalie said. "You either, Ro."

Dean groaned.

"Come on, Dean." Natalie said. "We've got a lot to talk about."

"There's one more thing you should know." Rowena said. Everyone turned to her. "While you're at school tomorrow, you'll be able to hear whatever anyone thinks about you."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that if anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , boys, girls, whoever, thinks anything about you, or talks about you behind your back, you'll be able to hear them." Rowena said.

Natalie nodded her approval, and dragged Dean back into the bedroom to talk to him. The first day consisted mostly of Dean complaining, Sam laughing at him, and Natalie and Rowena taking their own turns to do so. By the time he went to bed that night, he was begging Natalie to change her mind.

"No, Dean." Natalie said. "You're finishing this."

So the next morning, Natalie woke up both Andrea and Dean for school. Andrea woke easily, like usual, but Dean dragged and complained. He claimed he was too tired, but Natalie refused to let him "stay home to rest" like he wanted. Only when they were in the car did Dean realize something.

"How are you going to explain me only being around for a day?"

"You're a homeschool student friend of mine. Your mom wants you to experience public school for a day." Natalie said.

Dean thought that the day would be a piece of cake. Spend some time in a boring classroom, get through the day, go home. How wrong he was. The entire day consisted of Dean hearing, both in his head and around him, things like _look at her big ears. Her hair looks ridiculous. Look at her big boobs. Her nose is gigantic._

By the end of the day, Dean found that he was doubting himself, wondering if everything everyone seemed to be thinking was true. He also realized what Natalie had been trying to tell him. The rest of the world would be hard enough on Andrea for the way she looked. Dean needed to shut his mouth and focus on what was actually important-the kind of person Andrea was growing into. And, thinking about it, he realized that she was an amazing kid. One who loved her family and friends unconditionally, did her best to help them, and, Dean hoped, forgave easily.

When the family arrived home that night, Dean, who was still in the body of a teenage girl, asked Andrea to sit down. Andrea did it, her stomach clenching in nervousness. Had Dean learned anything that day? Natalie seemed as nervous as Andrea. Once all three of them were seated, Dean grabbed Andrea in a hug.

"Baby girl, I'm so, so sorry."

Andrea, surprised to say the least, hugged Dean back and breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry for what, daddy?"

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you." Dean said. "You've got enough people paying attention to your looks. Baby, you're so beautiful. Inside and out. And I promise I'll never do that again."

Andrea looked to her mom, who was smiling. Dean apparently had learned his lesson. Andrea decided to try and make her father feel better, too.

"You're pretty too, daddy." she said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Thanks." Dean said. "I guess. But can I ask a favor?"

"What's that?" Andrea asked.

"Can we never, ever, ever talk about this again?" Dean asked.

Andrea laughed. "Deal." Andrea hugged her dad again, not caring about how weird it was. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Dean said. "I love you too."


End file.
